


Kingyo

by sorrymumlmao



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrymumlmao/pseuds/sorrymumlmao
Summary: Only a rare group of people went to the deepest depths their frail flesh could handle. Only a handful of people knew the deathly silence and darkness of the ocean, the way the pressure would seem to reach inside your body and try to crush you, a quiet warning  to not go further. The oppressive and cold nature of the deep, the regions where light could not reach even if it wanted to, was one appreciated by a mere few.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!!!  
> Basically a one shot I wrote. There aren't many fics for these two so I thought why not. Basically I was looking at their idolised UR yukata cards and it's kinda based around those (Mari just looks at her so sweetly aaaaa).
> 
> Uuuuum yeah I kinda gave up about halfway through and there's a lot of problems but i don't really care anymore lmao there u go

Matsuura Kanan was ever the diver. The ocean had always drawn her in like the moon pulled the tide. Many would not break far beyond the surface of the ocean, frolicking in the shallows as the sun reflected off the water and seemed to highlight their lives no matter how dull it was any other day of the week. Some would go a little beyond, admiring the coral and creatures that they wanted to see before breaching once more and leaving those sights behind untouched. Few went beyond that.

Only a rare group of people went to the deepest depths their frail flesh could handle. Only a handful of people knew the deathly silence and darkness of the ocean, the way the pressure would seem to reach inside your body and try to crush you, a quiet warning to not go further. The oppressive and cold nature of the deep, the regions where light could not reach even if it wanted to, was one appreciated by a mere few.

Matsuura Kanan was ever the diver, and Mari knew this better than anyone.

The gravel beneath Mari’s feet cracked with every step along the old road. Her sandals would be dusty and probably scratched by the end of the night, but she didn’t mind so much. It was not as though she wore the sandals or her yukata regularly. The road that wound around the island was not as well lit as the festival had been. The only light that seemed to guide their way was the bright stars hanging in the sky, the few scattered fireflies enjoying their time in the warm weather and the small amount of light that reflected from Kanan’s headpiece a few paces ahead. Admittedly, only one of the light sources had Mari’s attention.

Blinding, colourful and loud, Mari had been in her element at the festival an hour earlier. Although it wasn’t exactly easy to dance in a yukata, she managed to make it work. She always did. It was one of the few nights of the year where everyone was on the same energy level as herself. For once she wasn’t the only one yelling to be heard and laughing loud enough to be heard from the other side of the school. In fact, it was almost compulsory for everyone to partake in those behaviours Mari practiced regularly due to the sheer noise of the festival. The popping and sizzling of meat and fireworks was like music to her ears, so different from the parties she had attended overseas. The gunpowder mixed with the breeze coming from the sea, seeping into her veins as thickly as the beat of the music did, smelt more like home to her than any mansion ever could.

However the same could not be said for Kanan.

It wasn’t as though her friend was antisocial, in fact the truth was quite the opposite. Both Mari and Kanan were social butterflies by nature, thriving off of their interactions with others. However, while Mari lived for noises that threatened to be louder than her and groups large enough to almost (though not quite) outshine her, Kanan preferred the quiet lull of talking in small groups, getting to know someone’s history rather than dance the night away with them.

Back at the festival, Mari couldn’t help but smile fondly when she saw her best friend knelt beside the goldfish scooping stall. Kanan was talking to one of the children next to her about something, perhaps the best technique for catching them, but Kanan’s eyes remained on the fish the entire time. Mari couldn’t help but giggle at the sight as she walked over. Perhaps she was dreaming of having her own set of gills and carving her way through the water without a need for flippers, though something told Mari that her friend would not appreciate being scooped and carried in a bag.

Kneeling down beside Kanan, Mari passed a few yen to the stall owner. She had never been good at this game, the scoop was far too small and the fish far too quick, always seeming to dart from her grip as soon as she was just about to catch them. She could feel Kanan watching her intently, wordless as Mari flailed around the warm water trying to pick up a goldfish. Why was this so difficult? Couldn’t they just stay still for two seconds…

Slim fingers wrapped around Mari’s own, taking control of the scoop. Kanan’s grip was warm and gentle, yet firm enough for her to clearly be in control. Mari watched as Kanan stilled the scoop, resting just below the water.

“They’re not going to let you catch them if you’re splashing around like that.” Kanan giggled. Mari couldn’t help but smile as well. Slowly, Kanan moved her hand away, quickly dipping a finger into the water above the scoop and sending quiet ripples over the surface, “I know it’s not your style, but you have to be quiet for them, just as quiet as the water is.”

She bit her lip impatiently. It was true, it definitely wasn’t her style. Her foot was tapping just to try and get some of her energy out. The festival buzzed around them and yet there they were staring into a quiet pool of water, only whispered words between them. Pathetic really, Mari didn’t even particularly like fish. She couldn’t ever manage to keep one alive for more than a month. She really didn’t know why she was doing this.

However Mari’s expression quickly turned to one of pure wonder. A large goldfish, slow with a fat, bulging belly lazily moved over the top of the scoop, breaching the water to investigate the ripples. It hovered there for a while, clearly not keen on moving unless it had to. Quickly, Mari snapped her wrist, squealing in delight when she realised it stayed inside the small spoon. 

With a laugh, Kanan brought the bag over and quickly placed the flailing goldfish inside, “You have to give them a reason to come, not run.” Kanan whispered, and as though she was some kind of goddess, she placed her hands into the water and slowly scooped out another fish, the water dripping down her arms and under the large sleeves of her yukata, “Everyone should have a friend, don’t you think?”

She didn’t respond to that. There was no need for her to. They both knew the answer already.

They left soon after, returning to the yacht and heading back to the island. It was perhaps a little too soon to leave in Mari’s opinion, but she had some friends to take care of now and that was more important. Kanan walked ahead, keeping the bag of fish steady in her hands as to not rock and disturb them anymore than necessary. Her hairpiece was Mari’s guide, though she couldn’t help but think that the antique comb shone on a much lower level than Kanan did herself.

She was talking about something, the words coming out faster than Mari could properly comprehend, not with the way she was distracted by the back and forth swing of Kanan’s hair and hips. They seemed to move in tandem. 

“It’s a shame they have to be caged up though…” Mari heard that. Kanan was looking down at the two fish between her palms, voice deflated. Mari couldn’t see her face but from the years of knowing her friend, she knew it was sad and drooped.

“I suppose so,” Mari sighed. It was true, captivity wasn’t exactly the most pleasant state of living, “But… I don’t think I plan on letting them go for as long as I can help it.”

Kanan scoffed, though it was clipped with a humorous laugh, “Should have expected as much from you.” Mari pouted and made a small noise of protest, which just made Kanan chuckle more.

Matsuura Kanan was ever the diver. She would travel to the deepest depths her frail body could manage, despite the oppressive conditions of the deep below. Whether it was empty, crushing, cold or dark she still always managed to find beauty within it. Every diver can tell you the indescribable beauty of the deep, and while terrifying, the rewards would always outweigh the risks so long as you had the courage to try. Matsuura Kanan would float listlessly for what seemed like hours, and despite the pressure, the natural force telling her to return to the surface, she would remain until the ocean would accept her and reveal the beauty in its vastness. 

Matsuura Kanan was ever the diver, but in their first year of high school together, she had to come up for air, leaving behind that same coldness that had always been there, just hidden beneath the surface. 

“Hey,” Mari said, voice broken and just barely above a whisper. Without thinking to stop herself, she reached out and took a hold of Kanan’s hand, her touch with much more intent than Kanan’s own had been earlier. Kanan was surprised, and turned around quickly, but Mari was too happy to particularly mind the sudden movement. Her smile was as soft as her gaze and she looked at her best friend of all these years, getting ready to say what she had thought in secret for what felt like eons.

“I love you.” Her voice was more confident this time, louder to ensure she was actually heard. Her hands didn’t shake or sweat like she had always expected them to. She had spent years thinking of how this moment would happen and she couldn’t say this was scenario she had pictured. All that time of nervously worrying over it had lead to a single moment of quiet. Their heartbeats were steady, there was no shock or nerves or anxious stuttering to find the right words, just the hum of insects in the summer night.

Kanan laughed a little, “Where exactly did that come from, you goof?” Kanan gave a flick to Mari’s forehead, shaking her head with a fond smile on her lips. Mari realised quickly that Kanan did not understand what she had really meant by those words, but she hardly minds. Mari has said the words and no matter how they are interpreted, they have still been said. They still hold the same impact no matter.. 

With a shrug, Mari continues, “Just felt like I should say it.”

“Well,” Kanan breathed out, continuing their walk but not letting go of Mari’s hands, ensuring that they walked side by side this time, “You know how I feel.”

And Mari smiled, because she did know. She doesn’t know exactly in what way nor does she know the full extent, but she does know how Kanan feels and that’s all that matters. They love each other, maybe in different ways but between unspoken words both know they feel as strongly. Kanan gave a light squeeze to both of their hands, still careful to not swing the fish around too much in her other hand. The gravel seemed quieter in that moment, though Mari knew that was completely illogical. Perhaps the world just seemed quieter when the air between them was as clear as the ocean.

Mari Ohara thinks she would like to be a diver too.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually Kanan stop being dumb and realises what mari means and they live happily ever after then end
> 
> I did write this with the thought that Kanan also is in love with Mari, but I didn't know how to really communicate that without switching perspective, which is something I didn't want to do. I kind of like the idea of it not ending with a sappy confession and having that unknown still floating in the air
> 
> I kind of want to write a real big slow burn fic and have this chapter somewhere in the middle, but I really don't have time >.


End file.
